The Perfect Present
by AnimeLover796
Summary: Sunako and Kyohei are left alone for christmas and what does kyohei want?
1. Perfect Present

Today was a normal Christmas day at the Nakahara Mansion. Takenaga was with Noi. Yuki was with his long time girlfriend. Ranmaru was with one of his many girlfriends, which left two people who are home alone, Sunako and Kyohei. Everything was quiet as Sunako watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, which made her happy. But, it wouldn t last long

"Hey Sunako! I m hungry. I want fried shrimp, and I want lobster and I want it now! So cook something up!-kyohei

Ahh the dazzling creature of light just HAD to ruin Sunako s fun it was only normal. But Sunako would not have it tonight she needed to find a way to keep him entertained. But How? And then it came, her thought that Sunako thought would keep him busy.

**Maybe if I just act nice and do what he wants he ll leave me alone.**

Sunako had recently discovered that she was, in fact, attracted to Kyohei, both mentally and physically, but thought it was one sided so acted normal. Little did she know Kyohei had feelings for her. So she decided to act nice, which wouldn t be hard since she liked him.

Hey Sunako! Can you hear me up there?- kyohei

Suddenly, Kyohei was very close to her face. Kyohei was planning to give her a nosebleed and take a picture of it so when ranmaru asked him what he was doing, he could send him that picture. But something was different, he sat there staring into her eyes but nothing changed. She just starred back, blushing profusely. He started to feel guilty and noticed there current position. Kyohei had her pinned down on the ground just starring at her.

**This is my chance, to tell her how I feel. But how? And why? She ll only get a nosebleed anyway. Never mind, Never mind! No I m taking this chance!**

Hey Sunako forget about the food just listen ok?

**Whats going on? He is so incredibly close I can t stand it! I can feel him, smell him, and breathe him in. He smells like food, and shampoo, and manly, and soooo good! No! What am I thinking I need to stop. I don't like him and he doesn't like me.**

I like you! And I don t care about you becoming a lady. I like you just the way you are. I like your look, your cooking, your smell, your style, your hobbies, and how determined you are. I just wanted to..to let you know.

**Excuse me? Did I just hear that? What s he doing now? Is he .. Is he gonna kiss me? No I didn t prepare for th-**

And there it was. Sunako s first real kiss.

**What am I doing? My body is moving on its own. I can t even stop. But I can t remember why I started -kyohei**

**This was my dream. And now here it is. Kyohei is here kissing me and here I am kissing back. It feels good, like I m letting all my emotions out. I never want it to end. I can feel him, touch him in ways I couldn t before. I m in love with Kyohei. He s starting to k iss my neck and it tickles but I don t want to laugh. I want it to last for- Ding Dong**

" Oh shit its the doorbell," Kyohei grunted

" lets go answer the door."- sunako

"ok"- kyohei

**as we walk over my hand brushes over his for just a second but he grabs it and kisses it gentley and keeps walking Im flustered and shocked but speed up to keep up with him. We answer the door and it's Takenaga with noi, ranmaru, and yuki.**

" Hey guys were-, oh my god what happened to you guys?"- Yuki

**I then realized what we both looked like. Kyohei had no shirt on and me well... my hair was a mess, and my shirt was unbottoned and looked like a gorilla tried to tear it off.**

" Nothing!"- sunako and Kyohei

" you guys got into a fight again didn't you?"- noi

" uhhh... yeah, just drop it lets go eat something!"- Kyohei

**So we all started walking to the kitchen, i fixed my clothes and my hair, but i needed to talk to kyohei so, i pulled him in the hall closet**.

" Hey im sorry we got interupted but uhhhh..."- sunako

" Nah its ok i get it."- kyohei

" I just wanted to tell you what you said to me i feel the same way."- sunako

**He then ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. And said those three words that every girl wants to hear, " I love you". Since that day i hadn't recieved any christmas presents but he truely was the perfect present.**


	2. Valentines day

"_It's been about a month now after that Christmas were I shared my first kiss with Kyohei. Things have definitely changed since then. Kyoehi and I are public about are relationship and everyone is ok with it. It feels good, and it changed me for the better. But now valentines day is here and I have NO idea what to get him. Kyohei and I are very open, and he likes chocolates sure, but he gets plenty of them so I decided to get him a little something different….. To be exact, lingerie. Kyohei and I have been " close" for almost 3 weeks. Are relationship kind of started up fast. And I want to get him something he'll never forget. And this….is what Noi said will work. But now all that's left is to pick one out and set up a date and time. I picked one out its his favorite colors, black and teal. It had little leopard print on it just for a touch and PLENTY of lace. I hope he likes it, I'm nervous."_

" So ummm… Kyohei….you said you didn't really want to do anything special for valentine's day right?"

" Yeah why?"

" well I figured since everyone's gonna be out of the house we can still celebrate here, if you want to that is…."

_**I saw the look in her eyes, she was up to something. It wasn't bad though, it was more….sexy. Holy shit! Does she mean like….lets hang out here alone in a room sort of thing! The freaking pervert! Although…it does sound tempting. I can't let on that I know though. I'll just act cool….**_

" Sure sounds good, whatever you want babe. (wink)

" _Yes! My plan is working! If all goes well then kyohei and I will have a very special night."_

The night of valentines….

_Alright! I have this all planned out and ready to go. Even my clothes that are on top are sexy! Noi and I went out to a little shop when we went to Seoul and bought a very little black dress, shoes with a little bit of heel, and my hair pinned up in a nice ponytail flowing down my back. I'm totally nervous. Kyohei decided to go out to dinner, it made a hole in my plans but that's ok there's no need to rush…_

Sunako! You ready yet?"- kyohei yelled

_**What's she doing? What is taking so lo-. Oh my god she's gorgeous… theres not even words for what she looks like. I'm definitely liking the new look. What do I do shes looking at me!**_

" wow you look fantastic."

"Thank you, shall we go?"

_I hope this is working! Noi said stand up straight, act confident, and act sexy. I'm pretty sure he stared at me for about a straight minute so I think its working. _

We went to dinner it was beautiful and the food was great. Now were going back home. The house will be deserted until the Monday. It's Friday now.

_It's time to my plan into action!- sunako_

We continued a casual conversation as we walked up the stairs, laughing all the way there. And all of the sudden- he stopped. We stood out front of his room and he stared at me until he finally kissed me. My heart raced with nervousness and anticipation. The kiss broke and started again, this time it got a lot deeper, and without me even noticing, he completely swept me off my feet. When I finally looked around at my surroundings, it was most definitely not the hallway, but his bedroom.


	3. Strawberries and Kisses

1Today is Saturday I woke up not sure of were I was. I was in Kyohei's bed sleeping when I finally realized my surroundings. Let take a step back thought I'm sure your all wandering what happened to me that had me in Kyohei's bed. Kyohei and I went out for dinner for valentines day. When we got back we walked up the stairs and things got..._heated_ I guess. When I finally looked around I was in Kyohei's room which only implied one thing to me, sex. Now I wasn't sure what was going on and was nervous but the events that went down were even more mind boggling. So here goes...

I looked around but couldn't see, I thought it would be totally inappropriate for the mood to turn on the lights, so I didn't say anything. Kyohei put me down and then surprisingly enough went to the light switch. It kind of made me wonder. When he turned on the lights what I saw, beautiful.

The lights were Christmas lights and candles all around the room. There was a monstrous chocolate heart on the table that had _Happy Valentines Day Sunako_ that was specially made on the front. There was a bowl of strawberries and a can of whip cream, rose petals everywhere, I was in shock. The only thing I could think to do was turn around and look at Kyohei. He was smiling brightly, clearly proud of his romantic decor. All I did was look straight into his eyes and all I saw kindness and a sense of joy in those beautiful chocolate orbs. He then whispered to me..

" Happy valentines day sunako." He placed a small kiss on my cheek and the pulled me over to the strawberries and chocolate.

" I didn't know what to do for valentines day, and I wanted to make it special, so in the end this is what I came up with, I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful...thank you so much."

" Come on, I set up movies and things for us to do, I even bought so valentines day horror ones I thought you might like."

**Wow he really did go all out. I'm so happy, I thought he didn't even care.**

We sat down on the bed and snuggled up in Kyohei's blankets. We put on a movie and started eating the fruit. Well, what I really mean is feeding the fruit to each other. It was fun and sloppy. But that was the best part. My heart skipped a beat when chocolate got on the side of my face and Kyohei licked it off. I nearly died.

After a little while I noticed we kept moving closer, and closer, and closer, until we were practically on top of each other. I looked over and Kyohei was already staring at me. It made me self-conscious. So I asked him what was wrong.

"Kyohei is something wrong?"

" No, no it's just...you've changed so much since I met you I was just thinking about how much we hated each other in the beginning of things and now how everything changed and now all I think about is how much I love you.

**Oh my god! He just told me he loved me! What do I say? Of course I know what to say! I say what's true and that is...**

"I love you too Kyohei."

At the same time we leaned in and kissed. It was a very loving, slow, and long kiss. It was the first physical contact we had in about an hour too. We broke apart but our foreheads stayed connected, like we couldn't bare to separate. And that was the truth, at this point, I don't think I'd be able to stand it if Kyohei left me. After a few seconds we kissed again, and again, until the movie just became mere background noise. After a few minutes I jumped back into reality and realized that I was sitting on Kyohei's lap, I felt embarrassed that I even ended up there and I guess it showed on my face because Kyohei then reassured me that everything was ok. That made me feel better and we continued. Things got passionate and fiery really fast. I was inexperienced so every kiss, touch, let alone breath I felt from kyohei gave me a whole new sensation. We went from kissing, to making-out, to even tongue kissing. It was different for me but everything felt so right. Soon Kyohei started kissing my neck and my subtle chuckles and moans could be heard throughout the room.

That faithful valentines day, I gave up my virginity to Kyohei Takano, the man I love. And now here I am, waking up in his arms fully healthy, happy, and hopeful. I'm so glad he was my first, he's so kind and sweet, and definitely gorgeous. By now I didn't notice I was playing with his golden blonde hair until he woke up.

" Good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?"- kyohei

" Great thanks. And how about you mr. Creature of light?"

" Real funny Sun, I thought we were done with that."

" we are im just joking."

" Uggghhhh I'm starving lets get something to eat."

" Ok sounds good, were do you wanna go?"

" Anywhere with you is fine."

He reached down and kissed my forehead. He then stood up and went to go shower. Noi specifically told me if he goes in the shower you go with him, but that's just too embarrassing, I couldn't. That's what I thought until he grabbed my wrist and dragged me wirh him.

" Come on Sun I'm not gonna be the only one who's clean!"

I just smiled and remember thinking this is what I have him for. He finishes my sentences and can read my thoughts completely. He's my other half, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. You and I

1**This is just a filler and cute short lyrics story until more chapters come! This is in Kyohei's point of view!**

One day when I was in Sunako's room I came across a song. It looked fairly new and was simply put as an acapella it was called you and I.

No matter what happens

Even when the sky is falling down

I'll promise you

That I'll never let you go

Wow these aren't that bad. It says that Sunako wrote it herself. Is this directed at me. Holy Shit..

You, When I fell

you held me back up with an unfaltering gaze

And You, through those sad times

held my hands till the end of the world

She makes it sound like I gave her life. I feel happy but kind of guilty at the same time though. I have to know the rest. It's getting good.

I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you

But today, I am singing this song just for you

Tonight, within those two eyes and a smile

I can see the pains from protecting me

You and I together. It's just feels so right

Even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you

You and I together, don't ever let go of my hands

even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you

She thinks like this. Woah now I feel bad. She's done a lot for me, this is kind of depressing and yet and the same time I feel happy and like I want to cry. Which is a great song by The Brave Brothers and Jay Park by the way. Anyway...back to this song.

Our love has changed a bit by bit just like others

But don't be sad

Hopefully I will be someone who you can trust like an old friend

and someone you can lean onto

I promise you that I'm be right here baby

I close my eyes lightly whenever I feel lonely again

I no longer fear when your breath holds me

No one in the world can replace you

You are the only one in I'll be there for you baby

You and I together, It's just feels so right

Even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you

You and I together, don't ever let go my hands

even though i bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you

Just you and I

Forever and ever...

Wow. She's really serious, I think I might know part of the reason I'm in love with her now. She's just so amazing at everything she does. It's incredible... I feel like I can her her voice singing the song to me it's so well written.

**Sunako's POV:**

I walked back into the room after I left Kyohei and found him sitting on my bed looking slightly shocked. I walked over there and he didn't even seem to notice me. So I looked at what was in his hands and it was the song I had written and him and me. Mostly him though.

I thought I'd take advantage to the closeness I had on him and started to lightly sing the song in his ear. He didn't even notice. When I was done he looked over at me like he didn't believe I was there. He tenderly touched my face and said...

" Sunako you do so much for me, if you don't believe that your nuts. I love you, forever and ever..."

He kissed me and I rubbed his head and played with his hair as I gently hummed and sang the song to him while we laid there. He fell asleep on me and soon after I fell asleep too. Now I truly do believe that to me, it is just Kyohei Takano in this world.

-_ You and I by Park Bom_

**So what did you think? The actual song is in korean but it is still an amazing love song that I love here's the link if you wanna listen to it and watch the amazingly cute video! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**.com/watch?v=64VZUNTmGQM**


End file.
